When Life Was Easy
by Emmelz
Summary: A Collection of short little one shot stories about the life of Lyra before the HDM series.
1. 1

**Okay, this started out as going to be a story but instead I have made it a bunch of little one shots that I write when I'm particularly blocked on my other stories, Please read and reveiw each story... I hope you enjoy... if you don't please don't be afraid to let me know.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything **

**

* * *

**

**When Life Was Easy.**

Lyra sat in her small, circular room atop the staircase 12 thinking about what to do that day. Pan was curled up in her front pocket mouse formed trying to keep warm. Lyra had been bed ridden because she had come down with a mild flu, and she couldn't stand it. Lyra was never much of a sit-around-doing-nothing person, she would much rather be outside playing with Roger on the roof, in the streets, on Gyptian boats.

"ARG!" she screamed into her pillow so it came out more muffled, "I HATE THIS!" she lifted her head and Pan had changed to a bird and was squeaking and squawking around the ceiling. Lyra mumbled something that sounded very much like every single swear word she knew –and some she made up- and Pan finally sat beside her. Once she had calmed down she was lying on her bed just blankly looking at the ceiling when she heard a small knock on the door. "Who is it?" she called.

"It s'me Roger, I brung you some food." Roger replied as he walked into the tiny room. Lyra silently rejoiced Roger was her best friend in the whole world. Of course she wouldn't let him know that, she gave him a half smile half smirk.

"Thanks Roger!" her and Pan both bolted down the food sharing with Roger and his Daemon some too.

"That was delicious." Pantalaimon said.

"Yah Roger thanks a lot… we were dying up here.

"Now that you're here I won't be bored! Let's go on the roof." It was more of a command then a request, and Roger being Roger, followed his dear Lyra up through her window on to the roof. It was dirty up there, but always exciting. You never know what you might find on a roof. They found some rocks and spent a few minutes throwing them at the heads of the Scholars below, but you can only make an old man look up so many times before that too becomes boring. They had explored all over the roof, it was one of their favourite places to be. Pantalaimon and Rogers Daemon flew above their heads changing their bird form constantly, gliding, flapping, and soaring. This was the life; this is what it meant to be free. Of course all good things must come to an end. Lyra's "caretaker" came to the window and started to yell… she yelled for about fifteen minutes before Lyra and Roger even heard her. They slowly trudged back towards Lyra's still opened window.

"How many times have I told you NOT TO GO ON THE ROOF!" she yelled grabbing Lyra by the ear. Lyra didn't even wince.

"Whatever," she said defiantly, "how are you going to stop me?" she asked looking over at Roger.

"Roger, go back to the kitchens. I will deal with you later." Roger ran for the door not once looking back very much afraid of this stern lady. "Lyra, you are sick, you should be in bed. I know you don't like lying there but you need to at least stay in your room. Being outside in your condition is not good. And now you may have made Roger sick because you're still contagious. Jeeze girl, you are such a handful." She put Lyra back in bed. Lyra wouldn't tell her but she was exhausted. Before the door closed, Lyra was already fast asleep. Pan curled around her neck in ermine form.


	2. 2

**Okay... I have decided that this is, instead of being in story form, just going to be a collection short stories that pop into my head, about Lyra's life before the whole war thing started. If you are looking for like a long story involving Lyra and such check out my other story, Midsummers Day, which is about life after Lyra and Will were seperated**

**

* * *

**

Lyra was eating her bread and butter in the kitchen. Roger was doing dishes, but more playing with the soap bubbles then anything else. Pan turned quickly into a bat and then to a mouse and crept close to Lyra.

"War," he said as he turned back into a bat, "between the Townies and the college kids." Lyra's bored face suddenly lifted and she smiled. There was no bigger excitement in her life then when Townies were about. It was well known (in the kids world) that there was a hundred-year-old feud between the Townies and college kids. Lyra looked up at Roger.

"Ohhh Roger. Put down the dishcloth we have a war to fight." Roger looked up with at 'Buh?' expression on his face. His Daemon on the other hand quickly turned into a snarling wild cat.

"Lyra… I can't I have dishes to do!"

"Coomme ooonn Roger" Lyra whined and looked at him with puppy dog eyes. Of course Roger put down his dishcloth and followed his dear companion into the streets.

"Ima gonna pay for that later." He said laughing. Pantalaimon changed into a large panther as Lyra arrived at the scene. The college kids rejoiced when they saw her. Lyra took her place as their unspoken leader.

"All right. We haven't had a war with the Townies in a long time. So I know we are all just itching to fight," she soon began to give out orders. Telling which kid to go where. They then heard the Townie scream. It began. Children were screaming, kicking, biting, throwing, hitting but the college kids were more capable of a fight. The Townies soon retreated to make a better battle plan. Lyra looked around but noticed something was wrong. Dawn Griggsely was missing in action. A girl, Cleo Layne, had come back panting trying to tell the group what had happened. In the end Tygria her daemon had to tell them.

"Well, I was with Dawn when it happened. One of the Townies had her cornered but I wasn't able to make it there in time, another one came up beside her and they dragged her off. By then I was hiding in the shadows and I heard them say they were going to take her to "their fortress" at the end of 78th street." Lyra was horrified; Dawn was one of her dear friends.

"We have to rescue her!" she said. All of the College kids were extremely close and all knew Dawn quite well. She was a pretty girl, blonde, very blonde. Blonde hair, blonde personality but she was an amazing friend to them all. They soon began to devise a plan on how they would be able to get Dawn back.

Lyra was with the red group. She and her group were sneaking along behind through the back allies and over fences, while the blue team went to the front as a 'distraction'. It was Lyra and the red group's job to sneak in behind and look for Dawn. She heard the blue teams battle cry and realized it was their cue. They quickly peered over the gate of the mill… all of the Townies were running to the front to attack their ambushers. Lyra silently motioned for her team to follow her. They went in the back entrance very quietly so they would not be heard by anyone who happened to still be keeping guard over their helpless friend. They paired off in twos and continued on searching through the different rooms. Lyra and Roger obviously paired together and went looking through the upper rooms. They heard some movement behind the door they were just about to open. Lyra's hand stopped inches from the door handle. If it were a Townie… they would set off an alarm of some sort. If it were Dawn they would be done. Lyra and Roger held their breath and put an ear against the door. The only sound they could hear was rustling so they opened the door. Inside was Dawn tied to a chair moving around trying to loosen the ropes.

"Lyra" she said, "Roger, I'm so glad you're here."

"Shhhh." Lyra said putting her finger to her lips. "Do you want to get caught?" Dawn shook her head as Roger bent down to untie the ropes. Pantalaimon was outside in the hall in his small moth form.

"Lyra!" he hissed, "someone is coming, you better hurry up." Roger untied Dawn and they rushed to the door. But it was too late. They heard the people talking outside.

"Damn College kids." They heard one of them say in a small squeaky voice.

"Yah well at least we still got their stupid little friend."

"I can't believe they thought they would get to her by attacking the front of the mill… seriously I thought they like… lived in a college… you would think they were smart." They both laughed as the doorknob started to turn. Lyra, Pan, Roger, Lishie, Dawn and Kalen all started to yell as they pushed past the two Townies. Kalen, Lishie, and Pan all in their largest panther type forms. The Townies were thrown back and completely disorientated as Lyra and her gang started to yell down the hallways letting the rest of the blue team, and the red team, that they had saved Dawn.


	3. 3

My version of the Wine cellar antics

* * *

Lyra and Roger had just found their way to the wine cellar, thanks to her Uncle's little talk, and were busy looking for Gobblers.

"Hey, Roger look at this one!" Roger looked over at his Lyra, she had the greenest, twisted-est, oldest looking bottle from one of the back corners of the room.

"Wow Lyra! I wonder what it tastes like!" Lyra looked at her companion with pride. She really had rubbed off on him. Pantalaimon turned into a moth and flew up to hear.

"What are you doing? We're not supposed to be down here let alone drinking the stuff!" She waved Pan off. It was then she realized she didn't have a cork screw, so she very carefully broke off the top of the bottle.

"You try it first Lyra." Roger said. She looked over at Pan who was just shaking her head, she threw him a look and took a huge swig from the bottle. She choked, and coughed, and sputtered as the drink burned the back of her throat. Rogers eyes grew to the size of saucers. Lyra passed him the bottle,

"Uh… Lyra, I'm not so sure I…" The look Lyra was giving him shut him up. Maybe she hadn't rubbed off as much as she thought. Pan looked over at Rogers daemon pitifully, Roger swallowed his fear, grabbed the bottle, and took a bigger swig then Lyra did. He too coughed and sputtered as Lyra laughed.

"I didn't look like that did I?" It was Pan's turn to laugh, because Lyra had looked exactly the same as Roger had. They passed the bottle between each other and gradually the burning sensation was no longer felt in the back of the throat, and they were beginning to enjoy the fuzzy feeling in their heads. They forgot about looking for the Gobblers and keeping quiet. They entertained themselves by trying to find more of the twisty green bottles, while their daemons followed and became more and more muddled and clumsy, they were just laughing their way through the rows of liquor.

They were finishing off their bottle when Roger's daemon and Lyra's daemon started to change into gargoyles, each trying to out ugly the other. Then, Lyra and Roger began to feel ill. Roger was the first to throw up, Lyra laughed, silly Roger throwing up. Of course she soon followed the trend.

"And they like doing this?" Roger asked his face slightly green, his daemon lying across his shoulder.

"Yes, and so do I." Lyra replied with as much dignity as she could muster.

She got back to her room with a splitting headache.

"I did tell you not to drink the stuff" Pan said icily he obviously did not respond well to hangovers. Lyra stuck her tongue out at him and put a pillow over her head to block out the noise and light.


End file.
